1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mop carrier, and more particularly the carrier device for mounting a mop, brush or the like for cleaning floors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To date, mops or brushes integral with mop handles have been used but there has been need of frequent cleanings and washings of the mops or brushes since they pick up dirt and dust. However, those mop handles have been long, which has caused a difficulty in cleaning and washing and thereafter, and that has been quite inconvenient.
Furthermore, there have been many types of combinations of a mop with a straight handle with which a mop supporting element has been rotatably mated with a carrier. These conventional mops have had only sweeping function on the floor but no function for supporting the mop resiliently nor have they been insertable between desks and sofas and the floor for permitting cleaning of the floor thereunder.